


Fallen Angel: Darkness Falls

by summer164



Category: Batman (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mates, Multi, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer164/pseuds/summer164
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson has been keeping many secrets from his family, when a mission goes wrong, the secrets explode into the light. And when someone makes a fatal mistake not all of them might make it out alive. Warning: OC's and AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Angel: Darkness Falls

Prologue This is an AU.

The city of Gotham was a blaze with activity… but not the good kind. The police swarmed the area, children were shell-shocked, and adults were horrified. And in the middle of all the chaos, was a small six year old boy. The boy's name was Dick Grayson, and in a short space of time his life had fell apart for ever. The child had only an hour ago watched as his parents fell to their death. The child was understandably torn apart.

The boy was worried what was going to happen to him, but also he worried for his Demon and his Angel. Blake and Caim were probably watching him right now. He only hoped that he would be taken in to their care, but Dick knew that that was unlikely. But he had faith that they would take care of him. But for now he would wait for their signal. Dick knew Blake would take care of it, but would feel horrible afterwards. People swarmed around Dick, but he couldn't see anything apart his parent's broken body. I large hand fell on to his shoulder, looking up Dick saw that the hand belong to a man with in this late twenties, with dark hair and deep blue eyes and wearing a suit.

The man steered the child away from the scene. As Dick was lead away by the man, he looked over his shoulder and he swore that he could see to kids in the shadows standing there offering him a smile. Dick gave one back and tried to hope that everything would be okay.

End Chapter

Character Profile: Caim

Caim Jackson is a fallen angel that was born in the realm of the Flame bird. He has shoulder length natural red hair and ruby red eyes. He is also two years older than Dick. At the age of three Caim left his home to find his lifemate. Fallen Angels usually have one mate, but Caim has two ,Blake otherwise known as Strix and Dick. Caim is also a magician, which is rare to his kind. Usually Fallen are healers, knights and mages. Caim is a switcher this means that he is both an alpha and an omega.

In the relationship Ryder is the alpha, while Dick is the omega. Caim can be very over protective boarding on possessive he is also distrusting towards anyone not his mate or their close friends. Caim's nickname is Angel or phoenix.

Character Profile: Blake

Blake Zucco, son of "Tony" Zucco. Blake has shoulder length blond hair with brown streaks. With golden eyes. He is the same age as Dick, but 6 inches taller than him. Blake looks Italian. Blake is a demon from hell, who is father intentionally killed Dick's parents in attempt to murder Dick. Blake is slightly unstable, and can have a violent temper. The boy is also possessive and protective, often going overbroad and freaking out anyone not used to him.


End file.
